ORYLQJ BRX
by kiddynoona
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang Kai dan Luhan. A KaiLu Fanfiction. Genderswitch. Warning inside


**ORYLQJ BRX**

_By : kiddynoona_

**Cast :** Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Lu Han a.k.a Luhan

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

**Rate : **T

**Warning : **Typo(s), (very) OOC, Genderswitch

A **KaiLu **fanfiction

**Disclaimer :** I'm own nuthin but the plot~

.

.

.

_**L ORYH BRXU WKLV**_

_**L ORYH BRXU WKDW**_

_**L ORYH BRXU HYHUBWKLQJ**_

.

.

.

"BRUK!"

"DASAR WANITA JALANG! KAU RASUKI APA AYAHKU HINGGA IA MEMAKSAKU UNTUK MENIKAHIMU!"

Menangis, meneteskan butiran-butiran kristal indah dari matamu yang indah, hingga matamu senada dengan warna darah bukan satu-satunya jalan untuk meluapkan kesedihanmu.

Tetapi ia tetap mengeluarkannya

"Hiks…"

Kai mengeluarkan cairan kental bewarna bening yang berasal dari mulutnya dan mengenai kepala Luhan. Ia juga masih memaki Luhan dengan kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan.

Kim Jong In, seorang anak presdir perusahaan mobil Hyundai terbesar di Korea, dikenal dengan panggilan Kai, dan masih mengejar cintanya yang sudah menikah, Do Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengetahui itu.

(Luhan tau semua hal tentang Kai)

Dan, semua itulah yang membuatnya sakit.

Hatinya sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**BRXU FUXHO**_

_**BRXU LQVXOWV**_

_**DQG DOO WKLQJV WKDW BRX GR**_

_**L VWLOO ORYH BRX**__._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Jalja, Kai. Saranghae"_

"Ne, nado saranghae chagiya"

Sakit.

Tak taukah Kai bahwa Luhan sakit?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Cepat pergi dari sini! Aku ingin tidur!"

Luhan terkejut "T-tapi Kai, a-ayahmu m-menyuruhku-"

"Persetan dengan perkataan ayahku! Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Kai melemparkan _handphone_nya dan membuat gelas beserta susu yang ada di tangan Luhan terjatuh.

Bongkahan-bongkahan kristal kaca abstrak pun tersebar di lantai.

Menangis, lagi-lagi Luhan menangis.

Luhan mencoba untuk memunguti pecahan gelas tadi.

Ia kembali memikirkan kejadian tadi dan dengan sengaja,

Luhan meremas pecahan gelas itu.

Cairan berwarna merah pekat itu mengalir dengan derasnya, keluar dari tangan halus Luhan.

Sakit, ia merasakannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**L MXVW ZDQQD EH ZLWK BRX**_

_**WR VHH BRXU VPLOH**_

_**EXW…**_

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda dan Nona" para maid pun membungkukkan badannya.

Kai dan Luhan berjalan melewati mereka. Sesekali, Luhan tersenyum pada mereka. Kai meliriknya sekilas.

Cantik.

Kai akui, Luhan memang cantik. Dan dia juga sering memikirkan Luhan ketika ia selesai menyiksanya.

Apakah Luhan akan dendam padanya?

Sebut saja Kai bodoh, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Dia bahkan tak bisa membedakan perasaanya terhadap Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Bersama Kyungsoo, Kai merasa bahagia.

Tetapi bersama Luhan, Kai merasa hangat dan nyaman.

Kai terjebak, di dalam labirin perasaannya sendiri. Mengitarinya setiap hari, seperti orang gila yang tak tau arah jalan pulang. Hasilnya tetap sama. Kai tidak dapat keluar dari sana.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga! Ayo cepat duduk" ibu Kai –mertua Luhan– menyambut mereka dengan senyuman hangat.

"Ingat perkataanku. Bersikaplah seolah aku memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Jangan buat aku marah" Kai mendesis, sedikit mencengkram tangan Luhan.

Luhan tau itu. Tak perlu Kai ulangi pun ia akan melakukannya.

Karena Luhan mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apakah Luhan sudah hamil?"

Luhan tersedak.

Kai hampir terjungkal.

"A-itu….. Belum, appa" ucap Luhan, ragu

"Aish kalian ini. Kalian tau kan bahwa appa sudah tua. Sebelum appa mati, setidaknya aku ingin melihat cucuku dulu" ayah Kai mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Sungguh, benar-benar tidak pantas dilakukan oleh orang tua sepertinya.

"Appa sabar, ne? Kai dan Luhan sedang berusaha. Ya kan, Luhan?"

Menatap Luhan dengan tajam, Luhan sadar bahwa ia harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"A-ah ne appa. Appa sabar saja, kami sedang berusaha" Luhan tersenyum, selembut mungkin.

Dan Kai merasakan gempa di dalam dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**L WUB WR IRUJHW BRX**_

_**EXW L FDQW**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening…

Jika dalam sebuah film komedi, keheningan ini akan digambarkan dengan suara derikan jangkrik

"Eum…" Kai berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan.

Deg.

Luhan takut.

"N-ne?"

"Apakah kau lelah?"

Luhan beku. Terdiam di tempatnya. Seperti patung.

Benarkah? Benarkah kata-kata tadi? Benarkah kata-kata tadi keluar dari bibir tebal Kai?

Jika ini mimpi, Luhan tidak mau bangun "A-aniya. Wae gurae?"

"Hmm" kemudian Kai menggaruk tengkuknya.

Wajah Luhan panas, darahnya seakan mendidih. Ia yakin wajahnya lebih merah dari lipstick milik Marilyn Monroe sekarang.

Hanya saja, ia takut jika ini mimpi.

Luhan masih berusaha menetralkan jantungnya, menjernihkan pikirannya, menutupi wajahnya.

"Sudah sampai" suara dingin itu lagi.

"Ternyata benar, ini mimpi" batin Luhan.

Huh?

Luhan yakin pengelihatannya tidak salah.

Ini bukan rumah mereka.

Melainkan… sebuah hotel.

"Aku ingin… mengabulkan permintaan appa"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**BRX DUH DOZDBV LQ PB PLQG**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Padahal dia sedang di hotel, tapi tetap saja Luhan makan sendirian. Ketika ia bangun, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Sepertinya Kai sedang bersama Kyungsoo sekarang.

Luhan menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, kemudian menghembuskan karbon dioksida secara perlahan melalui hidungnya.

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam gelas berisikan cairan cokelat susu berkafein. Ia tampak menyedihkan. Menyedihkan di matanya, menyedihkan pula di mata Kai, begitulah yang ia pikirkan.

Ia menyesap minumannya, membiarkan perpaduan rasa pahit dan manis menjalar di lidahnya, membiarkannya mengalir masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya, dan menetap di dalam ginjalnya.

Ia kembali menghela nafasnya, kemudian beranjak dari sana.

"Mungkin aku harus pulang sendiri"

"Eh, Luhan noona?"

Luhan berbalik, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya.

"Sehun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening lagi. Sebenarnya Luhan benci suasana seperti ini. Tapi ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, noona?"

"Bisa dibilang baik, bisa dibiang buruk"

"Labil" Sehun terkekeh

"Beginilah aku" Luhan tersenyum

"Tidak pernah berubah ya, masih sama seperti dulu"

Luhan melihat pemandangan melalui kaca mobil. Pemandangan yang menyakitkan.

"Tentu saja…"

Luhan meremas bajunya.

"Aku masih seperti dulu…"

Matanya mulai memanas

"Kau yang banyak berubah…"

Cairan kristal bening telah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya

Sehun meliriknya sekilas "Masih mengejarnya? Ah maaf, aku lupa bahwa kau telah menjadi istri sah dari tuan muda Kim Jong In" Sehun terkekeh lagi. Geli.

"Ya…" nada bicara Luhan terdengar lirih

Sehun bingung, kemudian mengikut arah pandangan mata Luhan.

Sehun terkesiap.

"Noona…"

Luhan mulai terisak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**DQG L DP KHUH**_

_**WR ORYH BRX**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minumlah, noona" Sehun menyodorkan segelas cokelat hangat

"Gomawo" Luhan tersenyum tulus.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Sehun mengelus rambut halus Luhan. Luhan terdiam, menikmati rasa kasih sayang yang menjalar di kepalanya.

Lagi, pertahanannya runtuh. Air matanya kembali jatuh. Rekaman memorinya tentang Kai yang berciuman dengan Kyungsoo di taman tadi kembali muncul.

Bukan. Ciuman mereka bukanlah ciuman biasa, _deep kiss._

Sehun terkesiap, membawa Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya "Shhh, ulljima noona. Aku disini"

"Hiks… se-seandainya aku tak menyia-nyiakanmu waktu itu…"

"Noona…"

"Seandainya aku menjaga cintamu waktu… huks… itu…"

"Noon-"

"Sehun! Bawa aku pergi Sehun! Aku sudah tak kuat!"

"Noona, tenanglah dulu" Sehun mengelus kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hiks… maafkan aku Sehun… aku pernah menyakitimu… dan-…dan-"

"Sudahlah, hal itu sudah berlalu. Sekarang kau telah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Tugasmu hanya membuatnya jatuh dalam pesonamu" Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan menatapnya.

Secara perlahan, mereka menempelkan bibir mereka.

Hanya menempel, tidak lebih. Meluapkan semua perasaan mereka, mengingat masa lalu yang indah

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka melepaskannya. Secara perlahan, namun pasti. Meninggalkan semua kenangan dan masa lalu yang indah itu. Mereka saling menatap.

"Um… sebaiknya aku antar kau pulang noona."

Luhan terdiam.

"Um… Sehun?"

"Ne, noona?"

"Bolehkah aku… menginap satu hari saja?"

Mereka menatap bola mata satu sama lain

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**HYHQ BRX KXUW PH D WKRXVDQG WLPH**_

_**VWLOO**_

_**L ORYH BRX**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Wuah, rumahmu tetap sehangat dulu, kkamjong!" Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling rumah Kai –atau lebih tepatnya rumah Kai dan Luhan– dengan mata berbinar

Kai tersenyum hangat "Tentu saja. Aku menjaganya agar tetap hangat-" Kai terdiam sebentar

"Hanya untukmu" kata Kai dengan nada final.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai penuh arti. Tidak, bukan.

Seperti tatapan…

Bersalah? Menyesal?

Tapi, dengan cepat Kyungsoo tersenyum "Gomawo Kai"

Kai hanya tersenyum "Ayo duduk dulu. Kau mau minum apa?". Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil "Jika kukatakan, apakah kau berjanji agar tidak menghancurkan dapur?" Kai memasang wajah kesalnya. Imut, jika kau Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya ampun Kai, aku hanya bercanda hahaha. Tidak perlu, aku tidak mau minum"

"Baiklah" Kai duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

Kai merangkul pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling rumah itu dengan wajah sedih.

Seandainya ia tak menyia-nyiakan Kai waktu itu, mungkin rumah ini telah menjadi milik mereka. Berdua.

Tapi, Kyungsoo lelah. Ia ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Dia lelah berhubungan di belakang. Ia lelah dengan perasaannya sendiri.

_Kyungsoo juga lelah menyakiti perasaan Luhan_.

"Kai…"

"Hmm?"

"Apakah… kau tidak lelah?" Kai mengerutkan keningnya

"Lelah? Tentu saja tidak"

"Bukan. Bukan fisikmu. Hatimu"

Mereka terdiam, saling menatap. Seakan mencoba bicara dari hati ke hati. "M-maksudmu?"

"Jujur… aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku lelah bermain di belakang. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku harap, yah setidaknya, kau tidak akan membenciku. Aku ingin hub-"

"Stop"

Kyungsoo kaget. Kai menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jangan katakan lagi. Aku tidak ingin dengar. Aku tau kau bercanda" Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Kai! Sadarlah! Tidak bisakah kau menerima apa yang telah terjadi?! Kau memiliki istri, dan aku sudah memiliki suami! Tidak bisakah kau mendengar kata hatimu? Aku tau kau lelah! Aku tau kau bahkan masih bingung dengan perasaanmu! Aku tau sebenarnya kau lebih menyayangi Luhan! Jadi tolong, bisakah kau mencoba untuk-"

"Mencintainya?"

Untuk beberapa saat, dunia berhenti berputar. "Ya. Karena itu aku akan pergi. Pergi jauh dari kehidupanmu. Meninggalkan bayangan masa lalu kita. Aku yakin jika aku per-"

"Jika kau pergi, maka perasaan ini dengan mudahnya hilang? Kau pikir aku seorang hipnotis, yang dapat menghipnotis diriku agar melupakan semua tentangmu? Tidak, ini sulit Kyungsoo"

"Kai!"

"Kau bahkan tidak mencintai Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo!"

"Baiklah, kau ingin kejujuran? Aku akan mengatakannya, aku tak peduli jika kau menyakitiku, menghukumku, mencaci makiku, bahkan membenciku. AKU MENCINTAI KIM JOONMYEON! SEORANG DO KYUNGSOO MENCINTAI SUAMINYA, KIM JOONMYEON!"

Dengan berakhirnya kata-kata itu, Kyungsoo beranjak keluar. Pergi dari sana, meninggalkan kenangannya, meninggalkan masa lalunya, meninggalkan cintanya.

Kai terjatuh, menangis

.

.

.

.

_**LI BRX IDOO**_

_**GRQW ZRUUB**_

_**L ZLOO VWDB EB BRXU VLGH**_

_**WR PDNH BRX VWDQG XS DJDLQ**_

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan sudah muncul dengan anggunnya. Memancarkan sinar indahnya, menerangi kesuraman malam. Angin berhembus, menerpa wajah Luhan. Luhan menikmati angin malam yang menyejukkan pikirannya di balkon apartemen Sehun.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kain tebal yang hangat merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan

"Sehun…"

"Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatan, noona" Sehun masih memeluk Luhan, dibatasi dengan selimut tadi

Luhan kembali tersenyum. Sehun tetap tidak berubah, hanya fisiknyalah yang berubah.

Luhan menatap bulan. Ia ingin menjadi bulan, menjadi penerang hati Kai disaat ia rapuh.

Lagi, butiran kristal bening itu kembali turun.

Tapi, ada sebuah tangan besar yang mengusapnya "Jangan menangis noona, kecantikanmu berkurang"

"Sehun… apakah… kau sudah melepaskanku? Membuang semua perasaanmu padaku?"

Sehun menahan nafasnya "Apakah… kau sudah membuangnya"

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang belum? Apakah kau akan datang ke pelukanku?"

Luhan terdiam. Tentu saja jawabannya-

"Tidak kan?" Sehun tertawa kecil

"Sehun…"

"Gwenchana noona, aku sedang berusaha untuk membuang semuanya. Karena aku tau, Kai tidak akan tersingkirkan dari hatimu, walaupun dia selalu menyakitimu"

"Ya… mianhae Sehun"

"Permintaan maaf diterima"

Lagi-lagi mereka bertukar senyuman.

"Lebih baik kita tidur"

.

.

.

.

_**ZLOO BRX ORYH PH EDFN?**_

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah larut, tapi Kai tetap terjaga. Luhan(nya) belum pulang, dan ia khawatir.

Sangat khawatir.

Entah kenapa, ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan hal yang –seharusnya– menyakiti hatinya,

Ia tak merasakan apapun. Tidak ada rasa sakit disana. Di hatinya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Luhan juga masih terjaga. Ia ingin tahu, apakah Kai akan mengkhawatirkannya? Jika ya, dia akan mempertahankan perasaannya.

Tapi jika tidak, ia akan berusaha, membuang semua perasaannya pada Kai, memulai lembaran baru. Bersama Sehun.

Mungkin seharusnya ia tak berada disini, ia harus pulang. Luhan mengambil selembar kertas dan sebuah pensil, menggoreskan beberapa baris kata di kertas itu.

_Sehuna~~~  
Jika kau melihat memo ini, berarti aku sudah tidak ada di apartemenmu lagi ^^~  
Tenang saja, aku tak kemana-mana. Aku hanya pulang ke rumahku.  
Dan aku tetap ada disini, di hatimu.  
Seperti burung yang meninggalkan sarangnya, suatu saat pun kau akan menemukannya.  
Seseorang. Yang sepuluh ribu kali lebih baik baik dariku.  
Dan jika suatu saat itu terjadi, maukah kau tidak membuang kenangan kita?  
Kau boleh membuang perasaanmu kepadaku, tapi tolong jangan membuang semua kenangan kita.  
Karena kenangan kita adalah harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupku.  
Bye, Sehun.  
I love you, saranghae, yeongweonhi ^^~_

_ -Luhan_

Dan dengan berakhirnya tulisan itu, Luhan pergi, meninggalkan Sehun.

Entah kenapa, ia merasakan suatu hal yang aneh.

Seperti… suatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

Ia menghiraukannya, dan mulai berjalan.

Ia terus menyusuri jalanan yang sepi itu.

Tiba-tiba,

"NONA, AWAS!"

Terlambat, ketika Luhan berbalik, sebuah truk yang terpeleset itu mendekatinya, dan menghantamnya dengan sangat keras.

Bau khas cairan pekat berwarna merah yang para dokter sebut sebagai darah mulai keluar dari kepalnya, hidungnya, maupun mulutnya.

Drrrt… Drrrt…

Ia meraih handphonenya.

Kai calling…

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ughh Luhan neo eodisseo" ucap Kai penuh kekhawatiran.

Ia sudah menyadarinya. Ia mencintai Luhan. Hanya saja, ia terlambat menyadarinya

"Mungkin, besok dia akan pulang"

Kai memasuki kamarnya, mulai masuk kea lam mimpinya

_**Next day…**_

Kai terbangun. Suara handphonenya benar-benar mengganggu. Dengan malas, ia meraihnya.

_27 missed call from Luhan_

Kai terlonjak, kaget, ia langsung menelpon Luhan.

Diangkat…

"Y-Yeobeoseyo?"

"Ah, akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponmu" tunggu, ini bukan suara Luhan.

"Nuguya?"

"Ini dari pihak rumah sakit. Lu Han…"

.

.

.

.

_**OLNH D FULPVRQ URVH**_

_**BRX VWDEEHG PH ZLWK BRXU WKRUQHG ZRUGV**_

_**EXW LWV RNDB**_

_**L VWLOO ORYH BRX**_

.

.

.

.

Kai berlari. Ia terus menapakkan kakinya dengan cepat. Secepat yang ia bisa.

"BRAK!"

"LU HAN!"

Luhan menoleh, tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk digerakkan.

Kai mendekati Luhan, air matanya bercucuran.

"Luhan-hiks-kumohon ber-bertahanlah-hiks…"

Luhan tersenyum lemah.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Sehun duduk termenung, menatap memo yang diberikan oleh Luhan. Ia juga sudah dihubungi pihak rumah sakit. Ia ingin berlalri ke rumah sakit, tapi…

Ketika ia melihat memo itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kai…"

"Lu-Luhan-hiks…"

"Maaf…"

"Tidak! A-hiks-akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf-hiks…"

Kai mengecum dahi Luhan lembut "Sa-rang-hae"

"Na-nado saranghae, my love, Kai"

Luhan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya

_**Flashback End…**_

Kai masih menitikkan air matanya. Ia kembali membaca surat dari Luhan. Tanpa disangka, Luhan menulis surat sebelum Kai datang.

Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal.

Luhan bahkan menulis surat itu dengan kode. Kode favorit Kai.

Luha sangat tau segala tentang Kai

_**L ORYH BRXU WKLV**_

_**L ORYH BRXU WKDW**_

_**L ORYH BRXU HYHUBWKLQJ**_

_**BRXU FUXHO**_

_**BRXU LQVXOWV**_

_**DQG DOO WKLQJV WKDW BRX GR**_

L VWLOO ORYH BRX.

_**L MXVW ZDQQD EH ZLWK BRX**_

_**WR VHH BRXU VPLOH**_

_**EXW…**_

_**L WUB WR IRUJHW BRX**_

EXW L FDQW

_**DQG L DP KHUH**_

_**WR ORYH BRX**_

_**HYHQ BRX KXUW PH D WKRXVDQG WLPH**_

_**VWLOO**_

_**L ORYH BRX**_

_**LI BRX IDOO**_

_**GRQW ZRUUB**_

_**L ZLOO VWDB EB BRXU VLGH**_

_**WR PDNH BRX VWDQG XS DJDLQ**_

_**ZLOO BRX ORYH PH EDFN?**_

_**OLNH D FULPVRQ URVH**_

_**BRX VWDEEHG PH ZLWK BRXU WKRUQHG ZRUGV**_

_**EXW LWV RNDB**_

_**L VWLOO ORYH BRX**_

ZLOO BRX FRPH DQG JHQWOB VWDB EB PB VLGH?

KHB

FDQ BRX ORRN DW PH

MXVW IRU RQH WLPH

VHULRXVOB

L FDQW VWRS ORYLQJ BRX

- BRXU ORYH, OXKDQ

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

Yeah finally!

Sudah lama ff ini terbengkalai, akhirnya di post juga ;'3

Apakah kalian pusing membacanya? Hehehe

Maaf kalo gaje, maaf kalo ada typo, maaf kalo kalian tidak suka *deep bow*

Jadi, apakah kalian masih bingung membaca judul dan huruf abstrak tadi?

Saya kasih clue ya.

Saya menggunakan kode Caesar logaritma 3.

Selamat memecahkan kodenya ;D

And,

Review please? *bbuing bbuing with Luhan*


End file.
